An Odd Disappearance
by tezuka-andria
Summary: Hibari confessed to Tsuna and something unexpected happened. And it was that the latter didn't know what he did will lead to them to the illusory of the world of art.  1827 Hibari x Tsuna AU and a little OoC
1. An Odd Disappearance

**AN ODD DISAPPEARANCE**

_Whenever he was there, I really didn't know what I felt back then. He was just there, yet he was so unreachable. _

It was a typical sunny day. The sun rays reached down the Earth and brought bliss to the plants and for animals, as human race continued with their everyday activities. Students prepared to go to school, while their parents getting ready for work. Elders stayed in their houses, as babies were still in their slumbers. Chatting here and there was quite common, as Namimori proceeded to its peaceful day. And today was also one of the common days Hibari spent.

He, as usual, waited until 8:30 am at the school gates to do his usual job for those latecomers, as well as to check the uniforms of every student entering _his _school. He always maintained strict rules about everything in Namichuu, and he would really bite to death to those who defy the regulations of the school.

However, unlike three years ago, in which after this first job of his he would just go to the rooftop and take a nap, he had a different routine nowadays.

Hibari stood up in a tree far away from _that _classroom. He watched a certain herbivore interact with others, laugh with them, etc. He loved that smile, that innocent curving of _that herbivore's _lips, and how he wished to touch it. He would twitch and tolerate his jealousy and anger whenever _that herbivore's crush_, namely, Sasagawa Kyoko, would come up and smile at _that herbivore _and the latter would blush furiously. But since he had been doing the same thing for almost 3 and half years, he had been used to such interactions between the two, yet he couldn't stop himself becoming angry. But he already knew, and yet to accept, that _this herbivore _would never be his.

After many days in that 3rd year of his _job_, Hibari mustered up all his courage to tell _that herbivore_ his feelings for him. He also already prepared for how he would react after rejection, since he knew that _this herbivore_ just got to reject him no matter what Hibari had done to him for so many years [protect him against bully, etc]. But he didn't know what to do if the herbivore would accept him. That was just impossible-right?

And this was the deepest thoughts of the scary and intimidating Hibari we knew.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Hibari said with his unemotional voice, looking straight to the caramel eyes. The said brown eyes then showed astonishment.<p>

And then silence enveloped them.

It was already 5 pm, and most of the students had already left the school, but Sawada Tsunayoshi was left in his classroom to clean it all by himself as a punishment from his teacher where he became late. When the brunet was to go home, he met the raven-haired man in the garden near the school gate. He bid Hibari goodbye, with his smile, but was stopped from his tracks when the other confessed his love for him.

"_I love you," _

"Y-yes?" Sawada stood shocked. Did he hear right? What again? Huh?

"I love you,"

"B-but..." the brunet turned his eyes on the ground. He didn't know what to tell or to respond to such confession. Was Hibari serious? But he could never be joking right?

"I-I...like Hibari-san as well...but..." Hibari's eyes glinted hope as he heard these words. Sawada continued. "...if...if you meant it romantically...umm...I'm sorry..."

And the hope in those always unemotional eyes turned to anguish. "I see."

"...But! We can be friends, Hibari-san! I mean...you know...— "

"No need." Sawada was cut from his sentence, as Hibari touched his lips lightly. He turned his face back to the prefect's face, and he saw a little smile formed from the lips, though he couldn't be sure if that was smirk or a forced smile.

"Tomorrow, don't be late,"

_Or I'll bite you to death _was the words Sawada thought would also come out, but wasn't. He wondered why.

"Goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari turned to his back, a small curve in his lips was observed before he did so, as he murmured something which the latter heard. "May we meet again,"

And the waving of the black coat behind the prefect signaled farewell.

Just before Sawada was really about to leave the school, he noticed that Hibari forgot something – his tonfa.

He picked up those tonfas and tried to dash to catch up with the prefect. He followed the path taken by Hibari, but he never found the boy. What happened?

But Sawada had a thought. Since the school was already locked, he would just bring these tonfas home and return it back tomorrow. Yeah, that would do.

But that morning, upon entering the school gate, he was welcomed by the continuous gossip about Hibari's disappearance.

* * *

><p>STATUS OF MY FANFICS:<p>

The Outbreak-gonna post soon...maybe :D

Enigmatic-just a little more time. I'm lacking inspiration here.

And...thanks for reading this fanfiction! Please review~


	2. Guilty

**GUILTY**

"Hey, did you hear? Did you hear?" a seemingly talkative girl near the school gate asked to her friend. "Hibari's not here anymore!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We should celebrate! Yay!" her friend rejoiced, as they jumped out of bliss.

"But, I wonder what happened right?" another friend joined the conversation. "Did he die?"

"Haha! Why are you so worried?" the talkative girl asked with a smirk. "You have a crush on him, don't ya?"

"No way! But he was indeed good-looking!"

"I heard in our local radio station," maybe, one of their classmates also joined the talk. "That Hibari got into accident!"

"SERIOUSLY?" the three girls chorused.

"He must have been dead! Did you hear it? Yes!" the first girl yelled. "I can continue with my usual life!"

"That's right!"

But from afar, Sawada Tsunayoshi eavesdropped in the conversation of the four. Did...Did Hibari really died just from accident? What kind of accident?

"Um-umm..." Sawada went to the circle of the four. The said four stopped from their chatting and turned their heads to the brunet.

"Oh, isn't that Dame-Tsuna?" The chatty girl called first. "You worried about Hibari? Haah!"

"Is it...Is it true that Hibari-san...has really died?" Sawada asked nervously, his eyes facing the ground. He couldn't bear the mischievous looks of these students who rejoiced after someone died.

"Yeah! So are you really worried!" the second girl busted in. "You lose your savior now, Dame-Tsuna! Prepare yourself from bullies!"

"H-hai..." the brunet then excused himself from the four, and went to his classroom quickly to avoid those bullies who were itching to bother him again. But as he did so, he couldn't get out of his mind what that girl told him.

_You lose your savior now, Dame-Tsuna!_

_Savior? Since when did Hibari-san become my savior?_

Countless thoughts about Hibari entered Sawada's mind, until he reached his classroom. Upon closing the door, all he could hear from his classmate was what happened to the infamous discipline committee leader. Apparently, even Kusakabe-san and other members of the committee had also disappeared.

When Gokudera greeted him "Good morning" enthusiastically, as well as Yamamoto, he pretended not to be worried about Hibari. Surprisingly the topic about the guy never came up, which he thanked God for. After many hours, the class ended as usual.

And time to go home. But Gokudera and Yamamoto left him for some business – the former for some unknown reason while the latter about the baseball practice – and now he had no companions in way home. He felt shiver ran down his spines. He knew what would happen without them. And since Hibari wasn't here anymore, bullies awaited for him.

Yet it echoed again.

_You lose your savior now, Dame-Tsuna!_

Right...without Hibari, maybe he could have been in his coffin now or confined in the hospital. The prefect always came at the right timing whenever bullies went straight to him every time he would go home alone. He was almost killed two years ago when Hibari was the one who sustained the injury from another bully who tried to stab him for some unknown reason. Also a year ago when he was forced to dress as a girl and some bullies ALMOST raped him, Hibari came there again to save him. Some thugs who also tried to snatch his lunch and money also lost consciousness when the prefect came at the right time to save him. The dark-haired man also came to accompany him one night when he walked alone to home. He didn't realized that Hibari had done a lot of things for him.

Though, the said prefect would never admit that he did those things for the brunet. He always said that he did it for the sake of peace of Namimori – nothing more, nothing less. But Sawada was still thankful.

And then the events of yesterday filled up his mind. He just rejected Hibari. What the hell did he replied to that man who always saved him? Rejection!

And tears welled up in his eyes.

Hibari told him that he loved him, and Sawada thought that that was the reason why the prefect always came there to save him every time he was in trouble.

The brunet thought that Hibari wasn't really that affected much to his rejection as he was rather smiling after that. He smiled, not smirk.

And when he did remember what kind of smile the prefect showed him – it was a forced smile...a fake one.

The eyes full of sorrow, anguish, dismay and disappointment, but hid themselves in the mask of the blue grey eyes who always displayed strength and irritation.

How come he didn't notice it right away?

He held his bag tightly, with the pair of tonfa inside it. He felt guilty, really guilty for what had happened. Because of him, the Namimori's discipline would die, the school's peace would vanish and many innocent people would be overthrown by hooligans.

And where really did Hibari-san go?

Did he really die? No, no! That's impossible. Hibari-san would never killed himself or let himself be killed by such reason!

Then he just realized. Hibari had been saving him for almost three years, meaning, the prefect might have been in love with him for three years as well.

He tried to place himself in Hibari's condition. What if he was three years in love with a certain person, who you did save whenever he's in trouble? Then when you had the courage to tell that person what you felt, you were just rejected. And Sawada concluded that if something like that happened to him, he wouldn't know what to do.

He ran as tears continued to flow from his eyes, and suddenly he bumped into something that felt like solid.

Sawada looked to that thing where he bumped himself and saw a very muscular man who looked like a yakuza. He was accompanied by other thugs who also looked like syndicates.

As he just expected, bullies were really attracted to him.

He shut his eyes closed for he feared what might happen next, but he was already prepared. He just wished this bullies would just beat him up and leave him right away.

"You..." a very deep yet hoarse voice sent down shiver in his spine. "...were that traitor's – I mean – Young Master's beloved..."

_Huh?_

"Come with us." That thug dragged him out of the school, as he struggled to have him let go, but to no avail. "We'll show you something _beautiful..._"

* * *

><p>Okay, a really fast update? Just really a miracle :D It's just I got lots of inspiration to do fanfic today. I'm sorry for grammar errors. If anyone is willing to be my beta, please tell me! I do fanfics almost every week, though I don't post it since most of them have cliche plot.<p>

Anyway, please review!


	3. Surreal

**Author's Notes: **I'm busy in weekends so I decided to make releases on Sundays, or Saturdays, depending on how fast I could write the story. Since I have the plot in hand, and I'm inspired these days, I might as well update on ordinary days. Also, I've changed the genre to Tragedy, since the story is kind of like that. Note that this story is mainly 1827, but might be with other pairings depending on what I might think in the future, but as for this chapter, it's kind of like an early interlude. Gokudera Hayato is the main character here, so please bear with me. You really need to read this to understand the future chapters. It's kinda short, but well, I hope it does make sense. I'm still having hard time with my grammatical errors, anyway.

And I'd like to suggest that if you play the Reborn doujin game "Altor", you might as well listen to Track 44 [but I think the revised version is better] and this is the music where I based the story from.

And if you're also reading my "The Outbreak" story, I'm really not inspired to do it these days, so please wait a little longer.

Without further ado, here's the story.

* * *

><p><strong>SURREAL<strong>

Gokudera stood in shock.

_The hell?_

Where was he?

It was pure black.

Later, he did realize, his eyes were closed. Why didn't he notice it sooner? His reflex getting too unwell?

He knew he was standing somewhere...windy. The cold breeze touched his bare hands; the tune of piano barely reached his ears. The tone...was so lonely...

He opened his eyes, and in amazement, what he saw...was something much unexpected.

He was in the middle of a plain surrounded by tall black mountains which stood with something yellowish in their feet. There were some trees in the northwest from Gokudera's perspective that had a gray trunk and bluish white leaves. The grasses were blue green in color, and despite the very fast wind, these grasses never moved at all. He later looked at the sky. The sky... was pure red in color, and the clouds were black, surrounded by darker tint spots which had a grinning faces, literally. Just looking at it, made Gokudera felt weak in his knees and wanted to run away. But he didn't know where to run away, or where to hide. The place was just so unfamiliar, and he had never been there before!

_Wait..._

_This place...wasn't realistic at all..._

Maybe he's dreaming?

_Gokudera Hayato! Wake up!_

Gokudera slapped himself hard and even pinched himself but he just felt so real. He concluded later on that he wasn't dreaming at all. But heck, where the hell was he now? He was sure that he was just lying on his bed after playing the piano in his house. He never fell asleep. He was just contemplating back then! Now what had he gotten himself to?

But the silver- haired boy snapped from his thoughts when a black swirled-shape stair descended from the sky from afar, and he watched it carefully.

Someone, no, a group of people was walking there.

_God._

_Are they aliens?_

_Wait, weren't aliens supposed to be riding in a spaceships or something UFO-ish and to land on the ground, not to walk in a weird-looking stairs?_

He saw that those groups of creatures were walking towards him, and he couldn't recognize if they're truly human or not, though they had two legs, two arms and a human-like head and hair.

They came closer from his view, and he saw those dark cold eyes pointed to him, and he felt trembling to his knees. _Ohmygod..._

_...wait..._

_The hell..._

And a thought was slammed Gokudera's head.

_This was...this scenery..._

He knew it, that's why it felt a little familiar, yet so ridiculously weird.

_This place...is something I've seen before!_

_Wait...Gokudera Hayato!_

_Remember!_

He banged his head with his hands, as countless of thoughts of many countries appeared on his image in a flash, literally scanning through each and searching for the picture the same as where he was now. And then...suddenly...

_...yeah...it was..._

_Right..._

This panorama was something he saw somewhere before...

_Wait! I really couldn't remember anymore..._

_Anyway, why the hell I am here?_

The look-alike thugs became closer to his position; with really pitch black slanted eyes that were directed to him.

_God. Those guys were going to kidnap me. _

_Gokudera Hayato! Ran!_

_My...legs...won't move!_

As he struggled to get his feet out of the ground, he saw the seemingly leader of the group of people strode towards him.

And his eyes widened.

That person was someone he knew. That was that bastard...

.

.

.

.

.

That leader was...Hibari Kyouya...!

.

.

.

But his hands...were handcuffed.


	4. A Grand Favor

**Notes: **In the future chapters, there might be OOCs, and I am just warning you.

* * *

><p><strong>A GRAND FAVOR<strong>

He felt dizzy; his mind just turned 360 degrees in the darkness that surrounded it. He was so desperate to move out of the void space. He became aware of being caged somewhere he didn't know. He held the bars of the prison-like room that became his barrier between the truth and the unreal knowledge of his existence. He knew it, that his eyes were clearly opened, yet all he could see was pure black. Even a single spot of light couldn't be seen. He became hopeless, as the obscurity enveloped him. He shouted and shouted as no one heard him.

And all he could ask to himself after all struggles...

"Where am...I?"

.

.

.

Later he woke up from his deep slumber, he had not yet opened his eyes and he felt the grass tickle his skin. When old memories came back to him – that darkness that encircled him where he couldn't escape from – he felt bliss as he thought that he was in normal world now. Now that he thought of it, he was just in Namichuu's garden when group of thugs captured him. Maybe he was just in that garden again, or even if not, something realistic.

He opened his eyes, and wavered with the scene presented in front of him.

After he thought he was already in a real, stable world-like place already, and it was the exact opposite.

He was in a ruined church-like dimension with no any signs of lights at all. When he turned his eyes to the window-like structure in the top left of it, he saw the sky-like scene...It was red, and when he searched for images of cloud, he saw a black cloud-shaped entity surrounded by tints of gray circles with grinning faces. And when he looked down to where he lied, what he saw were pure dark bluish colored grasses which didn't moved at all no matter how Tsuna had touched it.

When the brunet felt signs of life around the area, he immediately went back to his sleeping form. That was just the time he realized he didn't panicked at all. What the hell happened to him?

He heard someone talking, and basing from the sound of steps, he thought that there was at least 3 people there. The sound came closer, and he could barely hear some conversation from them.

"That child is that traitor's loved one! How pathetic!" A seemingly flirty woman shouted.

"Yeah. Well, that traitor got rejected, anyway. Hahaha!" a thug-like person who let out a deep hoarse voice laughed.

"Really? So now that boy is in..." another person with almost normal voice joined.

"Yeah! Haha! I will be the one to have the throne if that old gramps will die soon!" the hooligan yelled.

"Now let's see this child..."

The woman came closer to the conscious Tsuna who lied on his previous spot. When the woman caressed his cheeks, he felt shiver creep down his spine, yet he tried to hide it. He felt danger around the three people, and he didn't want anything to happen to him. And he also tried to think about what they were talking about earlier. All he was sure about is that "That child" thing was referring to him. But who's that "Traitor"? He was so sure those thugs also mentioned of traitor, which they immediately replaced with "Young Master" and they told him they would show him something beautiful. He tried to remember if their tone was sarcastic back then or not, it didn't matter anyways. All he should focus right now was to know where he was and how he could go home.

"Such fine skin texture..." the woman continued touching his cheeks, as Tsuna tried to tolerate the unexpected and creepy touch. "Well, I'm still more beautiful, anyway"

"What do you mean by that?" the thug asked satirically.

"I mean how could Kyouya fell in love with this child while I'm prettier?"

"Are you kidding? That child's a he!"

"He! That traitor really fell in love with a BOY!" the woman shouted bewildered. "No wonder he was in THAT place now... Poor Kyouya..."

He mentally cursed the woman. The hell, he was wearing boy's clothes and of course he has no big chest whatsoever, but the thought that floated in Tsuna's mind was Hibari Kyouya.

_Kyouya? Do they mean Hibari-san! But...how could...and where..._

Tsuna couldn't put his questions into a coherent one anymore. He was already so confused where he was know, who these people were and why was Hibari known by these people, and more of it as a Young Master. He then cursed himself. The conversation echoed in his mind. And as he mentally heard it over and over again, he began to realize that there were something happening to Hibari now, something dangerous...and that was because he rejected him. The brunet then wondered why he was becoming out of himself now, and then just thought that what he concluded earlier was a false. There's no way that that Kyouya was Hibari-san he knew, anyway. And that was what he wanted to believe.

"Hey the pills have affected him too much. He's still sleeping until now," the woman said, after seeing the rather peaceful face Tsuna was making.

"He has a petite body, that's a no wonder, you know!" the thug replied, his voice echoed throughout the ruins. "Besides, let's get out of here! If the Toshi would find out that we really visited this child, we're busted!"

"You're right. He cannot escape here anyway,"

And the door slammed.

Tsuna, knowing there were no any people around, stood up.

"That was really har-" and he paused from his sentence when...

"You sure are good in acting, Young Master's beloved," the one with normal voice, who had an orange red eyes and hair commented with rather unemotional yet a little lonely face.

_Crap..._

"What? You've been staring at me..."

And Tsuna's mind kicked. This man would kill him!

He began to run away when the man appeared in front of him in a flash. "No escaping, Young Master's beloved,"

"I-I-I...!" Tsuna shouted nervously, as his knees fell on the ground. "P-pl-please! D-don't k-k-ki-kill me!"

The man after hearing the stuttering of the boy who's around his age, chuckled and crouched. His eyes met the other's begging caramel ones, and he smiled a bit.

"No one here will kill you, Tsuna-kun," the man smiled, as the fear in Tsuna's face began to fade away.

"W-why?"

"Because you're Young Master's beloved. And the descendant of...oops, I mean, if someone here kills you, he'll get the worst punishment from the Toshi,"

"Toshi?" Tsuna asked, as he arranged himself to a comfortable sitting position. Taking the other boy as somewhat reliable or not his enemy, Tsuna introduced himself formally. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ni-nice to meet you,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to forgot to introduce myself," the man laughed a little. "My name's Enma Kozato. Nice to meet you too."

"And Toshi is what we call to this whole world's leader," Enma added.

"Whole world?"

"Yes. And I am really surprised you don't know that. Not knowing the Toshi would mean death, Tsuna-kun" and the brunet began to shudder.

"Hiiee! But I'm not from here!"

"You're not from here?"

"Y-yes!"

"Well, anyway, Tsuna-kun, since you're Young Master's beloved, I have a favor to you." Enma's smiling face earlier was replaced by rather serious yet still unemotional face. "I need you."

* * *

><p>I was thinking of finishing this with 10 chapters due to little amount of reviews [which is really a cause of lack of motivation to continue my fanfics!], and I hope my readers will still continue to like my stories. :D<p> 


	5. Mystery

Notes: Xanxus and Enma are OoC, yeah, but please bear with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery<strong>

He walked around the mystery church. The church seemed like a really unreal one, with some vines hanging up from the far above ceiling, and the strange black and white tiles it had. Every step he made was really a hard one, with some smooth texture in skin yet hard in material grasses lying on the floor near the really big door in the middle side of the left wall. The red light shone from the glass windows with some encrypted divine pictures, which gave the ruined place a rather gloomy appearance. There were aligned long wooden chairs, two rows and 10 each row, total of 20, which some of them are already starting to be deteriorated. There was a piano in the left side of the front area of the church, and just looking at it made Tsuna felt nostalgic. As for now, he was standing near the door contemplating on what Enma Kozato just told him. He also just noticed that the place he slept on earlier had some lights illuminating in it. After looking above, he saw a hole in the ceiling, and saw a dark bluish ball of light. With some much examining of the place, he sat in one of the good-looking chairs and contemplated.

"_I need you," a deadpan voice was heard. "You heard that man with a croaky voice right?"_

"_Yes..." Tsuna answered reluctantly, as he looked deep into what the red eyes wanted to tell him. But all he saw was pure darkness. _

"_The current Toshi is Timoteo-dono, and he has two sons, Xanxus and Kyouya," Enma explained, as he looked into the seemingly worried caramel brown eyes. "Since Kyouya has the greater potential, he was the one assigned to succeed Timoteo-dono, but..."_

_Tsuna fell silent as he listened to the other._

"_But...he just broke a law in the code..."_

"_Code? Law?" _

"_I can't tell you the details...but as for now, having Xanxus as the next Toshi would mean chaos to the Le Grande... Xanxus was so rude and selfish. A Toshi musn't has these, but since only Xanxus is capable to become the heir, we people have no power to oppose it,"_

"_B-but...I mean...Hibari-san is also...kinda...umm"_

"_Comparing the two, Le Grande had chosen Kyouya, since he takes job seriously whilst Xanxus do not,"_

"_Umm...Can I ask a question?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_This place...is called...Le Grande...right?"_

"_Yes, and why?"_

"_Where exactly is this?"_

"_Just as what you said, you are currently in Le Grande." _

"_B-but! I-I'm not from here! This place's surroundings, atmosphere, condition of the sky and all! This is not the world I grew up!" Tsuna's yell echoed throughout the ruins. "The sky in my place was blue, the sun was yellow, the grasses were green, clouds are white and there are no scary faces that exist above there!"_

"_Hey, hey you mustn't be kidding on what you are saying..."Enma said in somewhat frightened tone. "What you're describing is the 'Earth'"_

"_Yeah, that's right! I'm from Earth! That's where I was born!" Tsuna explained in rather happy tone, as he thought the other boy was already starting to understand what he wanted to try to say to him._

"_You mustn't say that again here, Tsuna-kun..." the red-haired warned, his face turned immediately serious._

"_W-why?" Tsuna asked. "I'm just telling you that my place isn't here..."_

_Enma Kozato sighed after hearing a lot of babbles from the other boy. "Just don't say "Earth" again in anyone here. It will be dangerous. Don't ask for further details Tsunayoshi,"_

_And Tsuna's face became little disappointed not getting the answer he asked._

"_Anyway, back to what I want you to do," Enma started in a more formal tone than before, as the brunet listened attentively. "Townspeople have been relentlessly conversing and forming troops to prevent Xanxus succeeding the current Toshi,"_

_Tsuna gulped. Would it be really a frightening experience to have that Xanxus to become their leader? True, he might be kind of rude, his voice was also scary, but a person must at least have a feeling of responsibility specially when put in a high position. Yet, they really refuse to have this Xanxus guy to be the Toshi. He wondered why._

"_And I was the leader of the group"_

"_B-but...weren't you just with that Xanxus earlier?"_

"_I've been secretly spying on him – on what he does every day," he answered. "So I took the job of being his butler for that reason."_

"_Umm...so what do you want me to do?"_

"_We need to search for Kyouya," _

"_Eh?" Tsuna asked out of pure surprise, as the red-haired man bid farewell to him saying he still have a work to do._

Tsuna was then left with several things in his mind. Searching for Kyouya? Weren't they just talking that Kyouya might be in some sort of place? Huh? And wasn't it Enma Kozato who said that time that that boy was in some place?

He later gave up on thinking and stood up, walked towards the door and took a peek on the outside. And he was surprised.

It was the most peculiar thing he saw in his very life.

All colors of all objects were different. The scene was a very wide plain, with no towns or any houses seen even afar. All he could see were the tall black mountains which shaped like Mount Fuji only that the top has yellowish color. Those mountains surrounded all the edges of the panorama he could see from his point. He then saw a tree with gray trunks, and bluish leaves that swayed even without wind. The grasses were lighter in color than what was growing in the church, and the ground itself was color red. The sky remained the same as what he saw from the church, with those creepy grinning faces and dark clouds.

Holding back his terror from the scene, he walked outside and left the church. He walked and walked, searching for a town but to no avail. Where did Enma went?

Being an impatient person, he ran fast towards the unchanging landscape and after several minutes, he saw a little village in his left and dashed after hearing his stomach's plead.

Reaching the town, he took out his wallet and got money. He then searched for a food store and saw one, which fortunately looked like food, except for bizarre color it had. The bread was still brownish in color with green dots in it. At first, Tsuna thought it was already old for it had molds, but it smelled so yummy.

"Hello! How much is this bread, sir?" Tsuna asked politely, pointing out the most aromatic bread.

"60 Grande for one, boy!" The old man shouted, as he was mixing the ingredients for making bread.

"60...60 Gr-grande...?" Tsuna said hesitantly, knowing that his money wasn't a Grande but a Yen. Fortunately, he had brought a lot of coins, but the currency was really different. "Ummm..."

"Will you buy, boy?"

"Umm...this is 60 yen..."

"Sorry boy, but I'm not asking for those silver coins," The old man said. "I told you that the price was 60 Grande! JUST 60 Grande! It is the cheapest you can ever see here!"

"Umm...Sorry but I really don't have such money..."

"If you say so, but come back!" The old man said cheerfully, as he saw the retreating figure of the brunet, when he unconsciously had taken a glimpse of its nape, which had an "X" symbol in it.

"DAMN YOU!" The baker yelled, as other villagers were surprised and took a look outside. The baker then threw all the hot bread displayed in his store to Tsuna. Tsuna then hissed in pain as the heat of the bread almost burnt his skin, but other villagers didn't even tried to rescue him.

"P-please s-stop..." the brunet pleaded.

"He's from EARTH!" The old man shouted, other villagers seemed enraged and threw rocks at him while shouting "Die!"

"S-stop...p-please..." Tsuna continued to beg for mercy for something who-knows what he had done, but seeing no hope for the situation, he tried to concentrate and muster all his remaining energy to run, and so he did. As he escaped from the village which seemed to abhor him to the core, he still heard lots of curses for him.

But he became tired from running while enduring the pain he had from rocks and hot bread thrown to him. He fell down in the hard ground, and twisted his ankles. He couldn't run anymore.

_Damn, move! _

Then townspeople who displayed hatred in their eyes to the brunet continued their relentless rock throwing to Tsuna, but then, they paused as light and fast footsteps seemed to come closer.

"Belphegor-sama!" the villagers chorused.

"Ushishishishi... so the guy who that traitor loved is here..." the blond man with wide grinned appeared, and was in the center of all the villagers. "Time to have fun~"

The blond guy got his hands on his pockets, as he drew out five knives from it. Tsuna panicked. He knew those knives were definitely for him, to hit him, to _kill _him. So he tried to run even if his feet were aching.

"Ushishi...hey people, I'll have my reward for this 'kay~" He threw the first knife. Townspeople inhaled.

But Tsuna had reflexively dodged it.

Here comes the second one, still no good.

Third. Tsuna had barely evaded the attack.

Fourth. Tsuna was already running away, just sometimes he was stumbling for his feet were really in pain.

"Shit. This guy has definitely good dodging skills." Belphegor admitted grudgingly, as wide grin in his face disappeared. "But the prince will never allow traitors to live!" he said as he unleashed the last knife he had.

And Tsuna was pierced in his back. He fell down, as townspeople rejoiced.

The brunet felt his world crumbling apart, he felt pain no more. He could still feel the ward blood that had been washing the land where he laid now. And before he could close his eyes, he asked one thing to himself...

_Why...do I have to die...?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

And he was about to faint from the wound he had when...snow fell, covering the crimson blood that flowed out from his body...and also...

.

.

.

Hibari's presence was the panorama he last saw.

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

Another note: I have question to those who read this: What do you think will be the ending?

And The Outbreak will be in hiatus. I'm terribly sorry.


	6. The Penalty and the Malevolent Voice

**Note: **This chapter is full of dialogues, and some terms I made up myself. **Earthian - **people from Earth and **Le Grandian -** people from the Le Grande. As explained in previous chapters as well, **Toshi **is the Le Grandian leader and dictator, with rules and regulation. **Le Grande **is the place where Hibari, Xanxus, Timoteo and other characters to be introduced apparently lives, and it is still a mystery what this world is or from. Anyway, I hope, even if this chapter is full of dialogues, even in the last part, you can understand my explanation regarding the punishments.

And please give some reviews guys. I want to know if you really like my story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Penalty and The Malevolent Voice<strong>

A very dark place...I couldn't visualize a thing...

Sounds of wails and laments echoed throughout the entire place...

A sound of chains...and other metallic objects were heard...

A whip...followed by a whimper of a man...

A sound of evil laughter...

A rough evil voice... "Be reduced to smithereens!"

..._Where..._

_Is...this...?_

_I...don't get it..._

"Ahh...!" a voice of a man who yelled after a sound of whip hitting a body resonated in the place.

_Why..._

"AHAHA!" that wicked voice tormented his mind

_S-stop..._

"Nng...! Sh-shit... a-ahh..." one after another a noise of whip increased.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

_P-please..._

_...stop..._

"An..hhh...da-damn...!" yet of another whimper of the man after the slam of the whip into a body.

_No...stop...that man..._

"Ahhn!" then a wham of the lash was heard in the whole dark place, he couldn't see a thing but only heard the noises and human voices.

_...that man..._

_...is in ..._

_Pain..._

"DIE! BWAHAHAHA!"

_Stop..._

Another smash of the rod...

"Haha!"

"Annhhh...!"

_Please..._

"PLEASE STOP!" and then the brunet, with his hair messed up as usual, jerked up in his bed, yelled like he wanted to shatter the house he was currently in.

"Ah-huh..." Tsuna gained his consciousness to his surroundings, as he looked around the house, with the fireplace in his front. He felt a little cold from the outside, which currently has a very heavy snowfall and pain in his chest, remembering the past events in the first town he encountered during his stay in the mysterious world.

He first wondered how he got in this house, as well as how he had survived that wound when he was stabbed near his heart. He got up from the bed, warily walking on the house and searching for a sign of a living person. But after some time, he found out no one was in that house after checking all places.

The house was small, only one storey and consist of a very small living room connected to the kitchen with a fireplace diving the two. With a wooden divider, there was that room where the bed was found, with a small table beside it. The top of the table had a little plant, a really peculiar plant with blue leaves and gray stems, just like those trees he saw outside, meaning he was still intact in the enigmatic world. There was a glass window beside the table, tightly closed, and beside it a calendar, which was luckily just as the same as the calendar he had in his house in his world. Today was March 15, and Tsuna laughed to himself after realizing yesterday was the White Day.

His stomach grumbled, and he searched for a food in the kitchen, but upon opening the little fridge, he found nothing in it. It was pretty empty.

Tsuna sighed. How the hell did he even get in in this house?

Well, the first thought that struck his mind was that a certain someone saved him. But who will save him? It had seemed that everyone from this world had hated him, for he was from "Earth", which was the name of the planet. Maybe other people from Earth saved him? But where was that person now? There's no way he could be outside in this blizzard, right?

Tsuna looked outside from the glass window, and realized that the blizzard was no longer there. He saw the sky – it was pure white, so clearly white that it was so sorrowful to look at. The snow was also white, bathing the whole scene with silvery color. All the creepy figures he saw before were no longer present.

And then in his contemplation came his dream. A dark place, noises of whimpers and evil voices...but it turned out that all scenes in his dream was just sounds. He never glimpsed any spot of light at all. And the voice...the voice was so familiar that Tsuna became really annoyed that he was so dumb that he couldn't recall whose voice it at all. The evil voice sounded very much alike to that Xanxus Enma had mentioned, though he wasn't really sure since that time he had closed his eyes to pretend asleep. The brunet tried and tried to think while still gazing outside what his dream was all about, and he couldn't came up with an answer until he heard a loud thud which seemed from outside the house.

There were also accompanied light footsteps in the noise, and a voice of a girl, a firm one like for an adult. Tsuna then checked where the noise came from, and upon looking at the door, he saw was a beautiful woman, who wore a brown coat. The woman had dark bluish hair, shoulder length and stern face, eyes with some emotions masked with her unyielding fierce looks.

"Hey, it seems you have awoken," the woman remarked, as he placed his sandals near the door and welcomed herself in her home. She undressed her coat and put it in the chair near the table, as she made her way through room Tsuna found himself upon waking. The woman opened the windows, wiped off some dirt or snows in it, and even watered the little plant. As the woman did her household chores, Tsuna felt guilty for the very awkward silence, as well as just standing doing nothing.

As the blue-haired lady reached for a broom in an old cabinet in the corner, Tsuna volunteered that he would be the one to sweep the floor and he also said that the woman must have been tired and she needed to rest.

"This is my work," the girl replied, not letting go of the broom in her hands. Tsuna pouted, though not so obvious as he just pulled a chair from the table and sat in there, for at least he didn't want to disturb the working woman. And this continued for hours.

However, the brunet couldn't really take silence, and after a while decided to start a conversation. "Umm...My name is Sawada Tsuna-"

"I know," the woman began preparing the food, which in turn was stored in the lowest portion of the fridge which Tsuna didn't notice. "Mine's Lal Mirch."

"The-then...Lal-san...wh-why am I here...?" the one with caramel eyes asked, placing both his hands crossed in the table, looking intently on the object examining unconsciously its different structure and color.

"I think you're not dumb enough not to know that," she remarked, still with expressionless face as Tsuna described it. "...or I hope someone like you who that idiot son of Toshi had loved so much was not so no-good."

"I...I was actually...nicknamed as No-Good Tsuna in my class..." and the brunet followed it with a little chuckle.

"Idiot,"

"I couldn't possible deny it, Lal-san..."

"Just Lal is fine,"

"Th-then...Lal...Why is this house...seemed so isolated...?" Tsuna asked, looking at Lal. "I can't see any houses from here..."

"They threw me out from that village," the woman didn't even bother looking at him, as she was currently arranging some paper files in the cabinet beside the calendar.

"Village? Why?"

"I think that's none of your business, Sawada," Lal frowned, glaring at the brown eyes, who pouted afterwards. They shared an awkward silence then, but the brunet didn't mind, knowing that the woman was busy.

The woman went out of the house that afternoon; the snow still continued its fall. She said she would go buy some ingredients for the food, and so Tsuna just assured him that the house would be safe. Bored, the brown-haired looked around the house again, and upon entering the room he was surprised to see a picture of Lal and a man beside her, a blonde man with bandana who smiled happily, while Lal blushed with a frown in the picture. _She must have been really a shy person_ Tsuna thought that time, as he studied the picture once more.

_Wait...then where is this person right now?_

Lal arrived later, as she found Tsuna looking intently on the picture on her room, as she dashed over and hid the portrait immediately on the drawer.

"Pretend you didn't see it, Sawada," she looked with dead eyes at the brunet, speaking with expressionless voice. But Tsuna knew it - that behind that mask had hid a grief on what really happened to the man beside her in the picture. The brown-haired didn't know but he just felt it, the sorrow that surrounded the woman's words every time she talked to him.

Tsuna remained quiet afterwards, knowing the emotion that Lal must had felt during that time. He let the blue haired hide the picture and Lal just then went to do what she had intended to do.

"You know, before I came here, Hibari-san told me that he loved me," Tsuna stated, recalling the events happened before, but Lal, at first, didn't pay attention. "But I knew I was just friends with him, and I also didn't harbor such feelings for him,"

Lal then became interested on what really happened to the Toshi's son and his rumoured beloved. She then stopped on what she was doing and looked to the boy who was currently sitting on the chair near the little dining table.

"Even once, I didn't know that Hibari-san had liked me that much. I thought he never even considered me as an ally or a friend, since he always called me 'herbivore'"

The woman remained silent. Tsuna then became aware that Lal was actually listening to him.

"And so, I rejected him," Tsuna uttered with a lonely voice, as his bangs shadowed over his eyes.

"Then, what did he do?" Lal asked.

"He..Hibari-san...said goodbye, smiling, but he left his tonfas..." Tears began to fall from the brunet's eyes, as he stood up, turned around and wiped his tears. Yet loneliness lingered on his face. "Then the next day...he was gone..."

"That time...maybe..." the woman murmured. Tsuna then sat in the chair again.

"I...I thought he was just sick or something like that, but...some students said they heard that he was caught in an accident..."

"No, he wasn't." Lal stated with certain voice.

"Hey, Lal-san...Are you from Earth too..." Tsuna then asked, some tears still flowing from his eyes, but he looked at the woman. "...that's why they threw you out from the village?"

"No...I wasn't..." Lal looked below; the mask in her eyes vanished a little. Some sort of agony was felt between the two. "But...the picture...you saw it right? That man's name...was Colonello,"

"Is he your lover?" the brunet questioned.

"Definitely not!" Lal shouted, as he slammed his palms in the table that created a loud noise. Shadows formed in his eyes after realizing what she had done, and relaxed herself afterwards. But Tsuna saw it – the blush that crept in his face when he asked the question.

"But...I think...I loved him..." Lal muttered. "Even though...I knew he was from Earth...just like you..."

"Colonello-san is also from Earth?"

"Yes...but as you know, Earth people are very despised here, and he was thrown in some place I didn't know..."

"How did Colonello-san got in here?"

"I'll ask the same to you."

"Well, when I was in Earth, some group of thugs approached me and carried me away. After waking up, I just realized I was already here,"

"Colonello told me that he also just woke up and then he was already here too,"

"Then...why were you thrown out from the village?" Tsuna asked again.

"They knew I was friends with an Earthian. Everyone who was affiliated with an Earthian was also considered as Earthian, and so they almost tried to kill me. I just ran away there, and I found this abandoned house in the middle of the plains." Lal explained.

"But Earthian found loving a Le Grandian or vice versa, whomever considered who loved first was punished, it was one of the laws in this world," Lal added. "Punishment is really unbeknownst to everyone, since all sinners never returned alive. No one knew where sinners were punished also."

"However, of course, since Earthian were abhorred here, they would always believe that the Earthian was the first one to love when he or she was in relationship with a Le Grandian, unless the latter had found some way to watch you from Earth and to be even go there against all odds just to look at you or to protect you, just like what Toshi's son did to you,"

"The-then...don't tell me..." Tsuna began to falter

"Colonello's an Earthian so it was certain that he was the one going to be punished...that's why I'm by myself nowadays." Lal explained. "But...it was just so unfair...and I wanted to know where he was now...I wanted to be certain if he was alive or not, since he just disappeared two months ago,"

"Hey, do-don't tell me Hibari-san's being punished too!" Tsuna yelled in panic. That's impossible...right...? For such scary person just to be punished...

"There's a high possibility. He was the heir, yet he loved you, an Earthian. It was a very grave sin, for he, the successor of Toshi, would violate the laws,"

"Bu-but...he surely knew about that before going to Earth, right?"

"He must have loved you very much," said Lal.

"No way...how could he..." Tsuna then began regretting his actions. Maybe...maybe if he didn't rejected Hibari then maybe the prefect was safe, still beating up delinquents but loving him. "...I'm the worst..."

"There's still hope, Sawada..." the woman uttered. "I know...I wanted to believe...that Colonello's still alive..."

"Hey...Lal...there's no use grieving in here...I need to go and save Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrugged his thoughts away, and he knew there was still hope, since he just arrived here.

Upon hearing his statement, Lal's eyes began to show glimmers, she just knew that this child had the potential to save the Toshi's son. And she believed, at the same time, that Colonello's still alive, or even if not, at least she knew what really happened. However, if she would know that his beloved was tortured badly, she would not forgive the punisher, and would not hesitate to fight the Toshi if so. And she was sure that Tsuna was also thinking the same.

"I feel lighter now, Sawada."

"Ehh?" Tsuna returned back to his old self, but still determined to find Hibari.

"Let's go!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kufufu...Love is really a painful emotion, isn't it...?" a voice in the shadows stated. "Right...Xanxus-sama...?"

"Shut up. Get rid of that trash as soon as possible." The evil voice stated, as the other just smirked with morbid satisfaction. "No, I changed my mind. Let him suffer more,"

"Well, you knew my conditions...right?"

"Whatever, just do the damn thing."

"Right...right...fufufu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted loudly in the middle of somewhere he didn't know. He ran and ran from the place he found himself, but he realized he never found a village. When he found a big tree amidst the plain, he sat there, panting as snow began to fall. "Where the hell am I...?"

Just then someone approached him. The silver head looked up, and he saw an indigo-haired woman with lonely eyes.

"Hey...will you help me?"

* * *

><p>Reviews please?<p> 


	7. Strange Museum

Notes: First of all, in this story, places mentioned here is kinda...but please bear with it. You'll know soon...maybe. And there's a new character, just a minor. I know many of you hate OoCs especially those 'perfect' types, but I promise you, this one's not.

And also, I have lots of reason why I've just updated now. First, in our country, there were typhoons here, typhoons there, and so a brownout. I wasn't able to use the computer for a week or more and also there is a internet connection lost even after the typhoons had stopped. So...I hope you understand my late update.

I also have made the plot line of my story and it'll less than 20 chapters to finish the story. I hope you'll still look forward to it.

* * *

><p>Tsuyoshi had noticed it. His only child had been restless these days. Not only that, but Takeshi was apparently going home alone this past two days, and always frowning, unlike his son's usual self. He never saw his son's two best friends, the one with gravity defying brown hair and the one with silver hair, with him anymore.<p>

"Takeshi, what happened to your friends?" Tsuyoshi asked to his son that night while they were eating their dinner quietly in the kitchen. Yamamoto kept silent, yet he knew he must tell this to his father immediately.

"They...just suddenly disappeared, pops..." Yamamoto said, looking down. "And you know, not only them. Even Hibari and his gang disappeared too."

"Hey, they didn't get killed or caught in accident right or got kidnapped? Right?" His father worriedly asked.

"I really don't know, pops. The last time I saw Tsuna and Gokudera was two days ago," the baseball player said. "Well, that time I think they were talking about Hibari's weapon."

"What's with Hibari's weapon?"

"...It something called tonfa...well, I don't see any connection with it..."

"Maybe they went somewhere you when you weren't with them?"

"I've been always with them; I really don't know pops..." said the anxious baseball player. "...But I'm really worried..."

They then proceeded eating without any conversations. But both of them knew the uneasiness that resided among them.

And suddenly, Tsuyoshi thought of an idea.

"Hey, why don't we search for them this Saturday?" asked Yamamoto's father.

"You will really help me pops?" the baseball player's face brightened up.

"Yeah!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday came, and the Yamamoto and his dad went on their search. Before they did so, they planned to split up and search the community. That morning, the black-haired player decided to check the school, as his father went to check the houses of his son's best friends. After that, they met up in their house that afternoon for lunch and discussed what they found and Yamamoto said that he found nothing strange. Hibari wasn't in school, and the Reception room was completely unlocked. He explored the room and he didn't found any single trace of Tsuna or Gokudera or of Hibari. Whilst Yamamoto's dad stated that the brunet's mother had been sick worried about what happened to her child. He also broke in Gokudera's house and just found an empty house with only piano in the living room.

After eating their lunch, they decided to go to random places. Yamamoto went to the hospital, church, and other buildings or institutions his friends might had been before. His dad decided to ask every villager's sightings of the Tsuna and Gokudera and also of the prefect, since everyone sure knew about the intimidating presence of Hibari.

Upon the end of the day, the two met again in their house and talked about what they found out. And only one of those had given them the slightest clue that one that Tsuyoshi learned from Tsuna's neighbor.

"Really? Why would Hibari go to such place?" Yamamoto asked in surprise. Of all places, he never expected the prefect to go to such place, though that place was always pretty deserted, unless some sort of exhibition was held.

"Who knows?"

"But pops, tomorrow let's go there! We might find something!"

"Sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok...so there was an exhibition of series of paintings here, and apparently the painting called "Grandeur" was the most famous..." Yamamoto stated as he started to read some sort of banner outside the museum.

"Let's take a look at those paintings, pops!" he exclaimed. For some reason, Yamamoto found himself curious from the said painting.

"Shut up! We're here to find clues for your friend's disappearance, Takeshi!" scolded Tsuyoshi as he looked at the other's eyes with anger.

"Maa, maa, calm down pops, I'm just joking," assured his child, though Yamamoto had really wanted to see the series of paintings. "First of all, let's go inside and see if they have some sort of log book here."

"You're right."

They opened the huge door of the enormous museum and were surprised that something as elegant as this place existed in a typical and conventional city like Namimori. The walls were painted gold and the statue stood as if they were just sculpted. Paintings were aligned in the walls and some antique objects were placed inside the glasses and there were some explanation posted near it. Well, as well-designed as it could be, the place was pretty deserted except for the two ladies who, maybe, took care of the entrance fees, and a security guard outside.

The two Yamamotos welcomed themselves inside as they briefly asked few questions to the lady as they simultaneously paid the fee. They also grabbed a map of the entire museum, which apparently had three floors, and the two examined the whole area for some trace of the younger's best friends or of Hibari. After they found nothing, the two decided to split up again. Yamamoto chose the second floor and his father was left no choice but to go to the highest floor. The baseball man had cleverly picked to go to the second floor where the painting "Grandeur", the one which interested him, resided, and he had really ran to see it. And the old man had no idea about that.

Alone in the middle floor, Takeshi hummed to himself as he scanned every painting he passed by, and some seemingly old antiques there. Some pictures and curios came from World War II and it was said in the descriptions they those were authentic. As he took a look at his map to wherever the painting of his interest might be, he found himself lost. He then stopped in the middle of some hallway and thought. He then dashed to nowhere as nothing came to his mind and then ended up in some zone where a really big painting was posted. And said in the bottom part of the mysterious painting – Grandeur: Le Grande Désespoir

And the black haired analyzed the whole painting.

His face displayed fear and hairs of his body rose. He felt shivering after witnessing the gigantic painting.

"What...the hell...?"

The first thing he saw in the painting was a surreal world he never knew would exist in this world. It was a blood-colored sky with creepy clouds and reversed colors of the environment. This didn't affect him much, for almost all paintings he had seen earlier were extraordinary. But after he just blinked his eyes, the painting disappeared and was changed into something related. It was a town; a very little town which stood in the middle of what you may call plain in the landscape. The colors of the environment were still alike the first thing he saw in the painting, and in the higher portion of it, the villagers flocked together, some faces which Yamamoto could see had fury in their eyes. Those villagers were throwing stone to a little boy with brown, spiky, gravity defying hair and petite body, which the baseball player thought looked like Tsuna. And Takeshi felt sorry for the boy. After observing this one, he wondered what magic trick the museum did and laughed it off. However, after witnessing the third one, his eyes grew wide, and he realized that what the painting had just showed wasn't a trick anymore. It's just impossible. He saw himself in the painting looking the painting itself in it. It looked like sketched, and it was portrayed as if you were looking the scenery from the left of Yamamoto. And the boy felt shivers down his spines and ran away. The painting gave him creeps!

Going down the first floor, he went to ask the ladies in the reception area what the hell happened to the painting. And both ladies chuckled and said that no one had complained about it, that some celebrities even went there and even praised the painting.

"...huh...?" Yamamoto groaned in frustration. Why was he only the one to see it? Or maybe he was dreaming?

"Hibari-sama also went here to see the painting and he never said anything, sir,"

After hearing Hibari's name being said, he suddenly remembered the reason why they went in the museum in the first place.

"Now that you've said it, what happened to Hibari?" asked Yamamoto as he somewhat slammed the divider. The ladies were slightly surprised.

"Hibari-sama...Well, he went here a few days ago, and asked us where the Grandeur is," said the lady in the left.

"And even after our shift in being the receptionist here, he didn't go out." added the lady in the right.

Yamamoto listened attentively.

"Hey, did the lady in charge at night say anything?" the lady in the left asked his partner.

"Now that you have mentioned it, she didn't tell anything! She was my best friend and she was really talkative. But she never told me that she saw Hibari-sama!" answered the other woman.

"So you mean he never got out of here?" Takeshi asked as he interrupted the two ladies.

"Apparently, yes." said the one. "But before we do open this museum, we always check all places, but we never found Hibari-sama or anybody here."

"That's strange..." stated the other girl.

"Is there some damaged wall or windows here?" the baseball player asked again. Knowing Hibari, he might be too lazy to even go downstairs and just shatter some glasses or walls to get out. But even so, Yamamoto knew the prefect loved Namimori so much that he couldn't do that.

"No...Why?"

"No-nothing..." So not...Yamamoto sighed as he looked again at the museum and then saw his father dashing towards him.

Reaching them, Tsuyoshi panted and grasped between his breaths that he didn't find anything. The two then went out of the museum and went home.

Upon going home, Yamamoto went to his room to change his clothes as he just realized he had taken some papers about the painting – all of them inserted in the pockets of his pants.

Despite what he saw that never left his mind until home, he was still curious about the enigma of the painting.

As he checked what was written in those papers, it included some sort of biography of the painter.

He read it.

_Grandeur: Le Grande Désespoir _

_Artist : Suzanna Majestia Suzuluria _

"What a complex name."

_Suzanna Majestia Suzuluria was born in xxx AD, around the Middle Ages, where religion reigned in the artworks of every artists. She was blessed with exceptional talent of painting and she was considered Princess of Surrealism, because most of her artworks were exquisitely strange and unexplainable. During the time of chaos, however, Suzuluria continued to paint different sceneries close to elucidating events of the wars. Grandeur was her last painting, until she just disappeared. In the time of war, when Suzuluria's family was being attacked by soldiers of the Roman Empire, it was said that people just appeared and materialized from the painting and assaulted those soldiers. After the havoc, however, Suzuluria was then restrained by those people who came from her painting Grandeur and they dematerialized in front of the painting together. Many villagers had apparently received the news about the mystery and came to see her house. And most of them, after observing the painting posted on the wide wall, also disappeared. This was what was written in her mother's, Felary Augustus Suzuluria, diary, according to the historians. _

"The heck? People came from the painting? Is her mother joking?" Even Yamamoto couldn't understand it. And he realized that the biography was too short, and only described the painting.

Above the biography had the picture of Suzanna – Yamamoto had to admit that the woman was really beautiful and with an elegant smile, and somehow it made him remember someone, though he couldn't really recall. The lady had brown hair and caramel eyes that showed serene and calm expression. The black haired man had thought that maybe of this woman's time, she was an idol in her hometown.

Just after that, Tsuyoshi called him for dinner and they ate as they talked about what they found out in the museum, but Yamamoto never told anything about Grandeur. Afterwards, he then went to his room again and went to bed. It was, after all, a very tiring day.

.

.

.

.

And the next morning, Tsuyoshi was running in the town shouting "Takeshi, where are you?"...

.

.

.

.

"_Hey...will you help me?"_

"Who are you?" Gokudera groaned as someone almost interrupted his rest.

"I'm...I...I'm..." and the girl began to cry. Gokudera's expression then softened and also he began to worry since a girl cried in front of him. He then sighed as he thought that he felt obliged about this.

"Ha...sorede, what do you need?" the silver haired asked unwillingly. "I'm kinda unfamiliar in this place, so don't expect much help from me,"

"T...thank you..." the girl stopped his sobbing as she wiped away her tears with his right hand. She then smiled.

"Huh..."

"Mu-mukuro-sama...I need to...find him..."

"Who's that?"

"My...brother..." the girl said. "P-please! I-I...he...onii-chan...might..."

_Didn't she just address that Mukuro so formally with –sama?_

"Fine...then tell me which way we'll go first..." Gokudera sighed. He didn't really want to do this. He needed to find his Juudaime.

_No! I might encounter Juudaime in the way!_

The girl started to walk to lead the way to the silver haired man. She was in front of Gokudera while the latter was looking at all sides as he might set eyes on Tsuna in that place.

The girl wiped his remaining tears in her eyes gently.

Gokudera noticed it.

But unknown to the man, there was a smirk.

A smirk that he couldn't possibly see from the girl's lips.

.

.

.

.

It was a dark place...as only shadows could be seen from the two people who talked about something evil.

"It seems Chrome's job is going well...kufufu..."

"Why do you want that boy, anyway? He's just a trash!" a hoarse voice said. "Besides, don't forget our deal."

_I don't give a damn about that deal..._

"Kufufu...don't you think your beloved brother would suffer more if Sawada Tsunayoshi would saw him in his state?"

"Whatever. I just don't understand why you need that silver haired trash," and there was a clang of wine glasses. "You just need that trash you want to get in here right?"

"It's better if..." and the man with younger and smoother voice chuckled. "...Kyouya would see him half-dead, wouldn't it?"

"Gyahaha! You really never cease to amaze me, trash! That will really be good!"

_Your laughs give me creeps..._

_After all of this, I'll give you hell as well...Toshi's damn successor, Xanxus..._

_Well, whatever, as long as I attain 'his' body...everything will sure end..._

.

.

.

.

The smirk from the girl grew wider.

"Hey, tell me," the indigo haired woman said in a gentle voice as she cupped her hands to the silver-haired's cheeks. "Who's your enemy?"

"My enemy..." Gokudera started in a deadpan voice.

"...is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Please reviews!<p> 


	8. Update: This fanfiction is over

I'm sorry for late update about this! But as for now, this story is already stopped. I'm so sorry for all my readers, but I got no inspiration to continue this at all.

I'm so sorry...


End file.
